Holes in the floor of Heaven
by Moonelf
Summary: There's holes in the floor of heaven, Just a cute song fic. I just love this song and had to do a story. This is my first song fic so i hope its ok...


**Holes in the floor of heaven**

A/N- Some of the words have been changed a little to fit in with a girl. But the real song is sung by Steve Wariner. I don't own any of it. (To bad, huh?)

_One day shy of eight years old  
Grandpa passed away  
I was a broken hearted little girl,  
Blowing out that birthday cake_

"I'm so sorry baby" Her mother said holding her tightly in her arms. "He loved you so much. He wanted me to give you this" She said holding out the little box to her daughter. She wiped her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"Did he know he was dying?" She asked as she wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Yes baby, I think he did" She smiled sadly at her only daughter. "Here you can open it now if you like"

"But it's not my birthday till tomorrow" She said sniffling as she took the box from her mother.

"That's ok, this once you can open it early" She said nodding at her.

"K" She said untying the bow and laying it next to her. She opened the little box and pulled out the little locket. Her mother took it in her hands and put it on her.

"Open it" She said smiling sadly at her daughter. She opened it and smiled a little at the picture inside.

"This is me and grandpa" She said as the tears started to run down her face again.

"Its ok" Her mother said taking her hand. "All you ever have to do it open this to know that he's watching over you from Heaven."

"How can he see me all the way from up there?" She asked looking towards the sky.

"Well, there are holes in the floor of heaven" Her mother said hugging her close.  
  
_How I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold and lonesome rain  
Momma smiled said don't be sad child  
Grandpa's watchin you today_

"But Mommy it's raining, its rain and grandpas gone" She said as she looked down on the cake that grandpa ordered special just for her. And again the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I know sweetie" Her mother said looking to her husband who was also having a hard time keeping his tears at bay. "But you know how I said there are holes in the floor of heaven?"

"Yeah" Her daughter said trying not to cry.

"Well when it rains that's just grandpa crying up there in heaven wishing he could be here with us" Her mother said smiling at her.

"So he's sad he can't be here?" Her daughter asked as the tears ran down her face.

"Yes he's sad, but he's also happy he can be up there to watch over you" Her mother said hoping her daughter understood.

"I love him" She said looking down at the cake.

"He loves you too" her mother said watching as her daughter climbed down from her chair. "Where are you going?" She asked when her daughter headed for the door.

"To cry with grandpa" She said opening the door and walking out into the warm summer rain.  
  
_'cause there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And his tears are pourin' down  
That's how you know he's watchin'  
Wishin' he could be here now  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember he can see  
There's holes in the floor of heaven  
And he's watchin' over you and me_

"Harry its ok" She said taking his hand in hers and smiling at him. He flipped a page and smiled down at the picture of the wedding.

"This one is my favorite" He as he ran his hand over the picture. "Don't they look so happy?"

"Yes they do" She said. She turned to the window and watched as the rain started to fall from the sky. "Harry come here" She said pulling him up and over to the window.

"It's raining" He said stating the obvious.

"When I was little my grandpa died right before my birthday" She said smiling at him when he looked over at her a little confused.

"I'm sorry" He said not really knowing what else to say.

"You know what my mom told me?" She asked taking his hand and holding it out the open window so he could feel the rain.

"No" Harry said shaking his head.

"She told me there are holes in the floor of heaven" She looked out the window and a tear ran down her cheek. Harry reached out and wiped it away. "And loved ones that we've lost, they watch over us in heaven." Harry smiled as the tear ran down his face as well.

"And when it rains" She said bringing his wet hand back inside the window. "Its there tears falling down, wishing they could be with us, but happy to be able to watch over us" Harry just nodded his head as the tears fall silently down his face.

"Thanks" He said smiling through the tears. "You're the best friend a guy could have" Harry said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

_Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothin' stays the same  
I grew up fell in love  
Met a boy whose name I took_

"Oh isn't she beautiful?" She asked as she held her little baby out towards her husband.

"Yes" He said looking down on both of them. "She is beautiful, just like her mother."

"I love you Harry" She said smiling as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too" He said running his hand through his daughters' hair. "She's going to have my hair" He said shaking his head. "Poor girl."

"See has your eyes too" She said looking down into those dazzling green eyes.

"Well they may be my color but they're your eyes" He said looking down into his wife's eyes.

"I wish my mother could have seen her" She said as a tear slid down her face.

"She has seen her" Harry said laying his hand on her shoulder. "Holes in the floor of heaven, remember?"

"Of course" She said nodding her head and smiling a little. "Well I don't know about you, but I feel a whole lot better knowing my mother is going to be watching over her."

"Yeah" Harry said smiling "I do"

_Year by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord I sure do miss him now  
_

"Ron?" She said when she opened the door to find her best friend standing out there on the porch, all alone. "Where's Harry?"

"I'm so sorry" He said with wet eyes. He reached out and caught her as he knees gave out on her.

"No" She said shaking her head as the tears fell. "No he can't be gone!" She said crying even harder when there three year old came running into the room.

"Mommy what's wrong?" She asked as her mother took her into her arms.

"Oh baby" She said crying with Ron holding her as she held her daughter. "Oh my little baby girl" She cried and feeling the deep sadness from her mother she started to cry too.

"Mommy where's Daddy?" She asked, they had been expecting him home hours ago, he had been out fighting the good fight, just like always.

"He's gone" She said pulling her daughter up close to her. "He's up in heaven" She said looking down at her daughter.

"I don't want him to be gone" She said looking up towards the sky. "I can't talk to him all the way up there"

"I know baby" She said rocking her. "But he will watch over you"

"How?" Her daughter asked as she sniffled.

"He'll watch over us through the holes in the floor of heaven." She said as they all cried on the porch together.

_But there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And his tears are pourin' down_

_That's how I know his watchin'  
Wishin' he could be here now  
And sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember he can see  
There's holes in the floor of heaven  
And he's watchin' over you and me_

"Oh he would have been so proud" She said as her daughter danced around the room with a big cream colored envelope in her hands.

"Do you think Daddy is watching right now" She asked looking over at her mother.

"Yes Lily I think he is looking down and smiling" She said right before a loud crack of thunder rang through the sky. Seconds later the rain started to poor down.

"He's crying" Lily said running out to the front door and swinging it open. Her mother followed her out to the door.

"Yes he is" She kneeling down to her daughters' level. "But there tears of joy" She said as her eyes watered. "He's very proud of you"

"Will he watch over me while I'm in school?" She asked looking up to the sky.

"Of course he will" She said nodding her head. "And Uncle Ron and Grandpa Sirius will be there too"

"But Daddy, he'll watch over me" She said looking at her mother. "And he'll laugh when I get into trouble like you guys use to"

"Yes he will" She said smiling at her. "As long as you don't get hurt"

"Of course" She said closing the door. "Can I have a white owl, just like daddy?"

"Yes sweetie you can" She said smiling as the rain fell. "You can even call her Hedwig the 2nd.

"Ok" Lily said watching the rain through the window. Her mother turned to walk away and smiled when she heard her daughter whisper. 'I love you Daddy"

_Well my little girl is 23  
I walk her down the aisle  
It's a shame her Dad can't be here now  
To see her lovely smile_

'Oh Harry I wish you could have been here' She thought to herself as she watched her little girl marry the man of her dreams.

"Do you Lily Potter take James Longbottom to love and cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do" She said smiling at the tall blond in front of her.

'He sure doesn't look like his father does he Harry' She thought to herself.

"You may now kiss the bride" They leaned in and kiss and turn and smile at every one. _  
  
They throw the rice  
I catch her eye  
As the rain starts comin' down  
She takes my hand says Mommy don't be sad _

_'cause I know Daddy watchin' now_

"He's cryin' just like you mom" Lily said as she reached out and wiped the tear away from her mothers face.

"Yes, but they're happy tears" She said wiping one off her face. "You look so beautiful up there"

"Thank you" Lily said smiling at her mother. "Do you think he saw me in my dress?"

"Of course he did" She said taking her daughters hand in her own. "He saw the whole thing, and he's very proud of you, just like I am"

"I miss him" She said wishing she could have known her father more.

"I do too" Her mother said sighing. "Some day though, many, many years from now you will see him again"

"I know" She said smiling "And for now he can watch me from heaven" _  
  
And there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And his tears are pourin down  
That's how you know he's watchin'  
Wishin' he could be here now  
And sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember he can see  
Yes there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And he's watchin' over you and me_

"Mom I miss Grandma" Lily's youngest son said walking into the room with tears in his eyes.

"Oh honey I miss her too" She said pulling him up onto her lap. "But she's happy now, because she's in heaven with my daddy."

"Grandpa Harry?" He asked looking up into her eyes, so similar to her own eyes.

"Yep" She said smiling at him. "I know you miss her baby, but you know what she told me once?"

"What?" He asked eager to hear something that grandma said.

"She told me there are holes in the floor of heaven, and they watch over us from up there" She said looking to the sky.

"Really?" He asked smiling "She watches over us, all the time?"

"All the time" She said nodding her head.

"Even over Timmy and Sara at school?" He asked smiling a little.

"Even them" She said nodding her head and smiling when the rain started to fall.

"Why do you like the rain so much?" He asked as he watched her watching the rain.

"Because Grandma that the rain is there tears" She said smiling at him. "Wishing they could be here with us"

"Are they sad?" he asked looking up to the sky.

"Well yes, but they're happy to be watching over us" She said at him. "Keeping us out of trouble" She said tickling his tummy. "Shall I start dinner?" She asked getting up and setting him on the chair.

"Ok" He said and she smiled as she heard him whisper 'I love you Grandma Mione"

_Watchin' over you and me  
Watchin' over you and me  
Watchin' over you and me_

A/N- So what do you think? This is my first attempted at a song fic. I hope its ok. I heard this song on the radio and the story just came to me. So I had to write it. Hope its ok, let me know...:-)


End file.
